


Undertale: Secrets

by gemctf2



Series: Friends forever Dimention series [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: As much as I like that idea, Everything is based on the game no fan theories, F/M, Gen, So no gaster dad unfortunetely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: (These are my ocs btw, this is not in the game)Frisk has discovered another secret in snowdin forest what does it hold?





	1. Chapter 1

Sans jolt awake and looks out of the window he feels something off... deja vu again, he looks outside he remembered papyrus saying that he thinks a human would come down, but usually Sans would ignore Papyrus as he is always wrong but now he is not sure anymore, for some reason he believed his brother and quickly got dressed.

Meanwhile Frisk pats the bark of a tree in snowdin forest, they then walks through like they knew where she is going. They then noticed a path and then followed it the barks seemingly change from black into a dark green, they then follows it and it lead them to a sea of stars but looked alot like sea on the surface, Frisk immediately turned right like they knew left was a bad idea.

They then come across a piano, they placed their hands over it and looked around at the shadows and then a melody comes out without her pressing any keys its a soft and happy melody and then light appears among the shadows revealing that they are actually flower buds.

Frisk beams and with determination climbs up the stalk, meanwhile Sans reaches the door but didn't see anybody there but he can see footprints," ... oh no..."

They then crawls onto the leaf because they know how fragile those things are but they actually found it easy to stand up. They then tried to knock on the door but they didn't need to it just opened by its own, a fox like creature greeted them, Frisk went it and it looked cute and friendly so they wanted to say high when something woosh at their face and made them fell down on her butt.

Kyubey looks at the sloppy and unprepared movement and sigh," You're not here to kill so what do you want human?" Kyubey asks. Frisk looks at the options given to them, she clicked," Explore," "Hmph," Kyubey is still not used to that, Frisk looks at them confusingly," Ofcourse I saw you clicking something, I'm not blind... though most of the people here are," Kyubey grumbles before Frisk could click anything.

Frisk was taken aback and looks worried," What don't give me that face, I won't try and attack you I'm not that dumb or unreasonable," Kyubey retorted. Frisk rubbed her chin and looks around but then she wanted to talk to Kyubey first," What do you want to talk about? I doubt there would be anything interesting..." Kyubey replies and then looks at the options given to Frisk," Seriously? Who am I? I'm Kyubey that's all you're going to get," Kyubey grumbles.

Suddenly someone said something from upstairs," Kyubey, stop fourth wall breaking," Kyubey tsked," Fine, stop talking to me kid that option thing is making me uncomfortable, once you're done exploring you can leave," Kyubey replies, Frisk shook her head," Urgh what else do you want?... you want to meet the girl upstairs right? Oh hell n-... you know what whatever, the door's always unlocked," Kyubey grumbles," Not that anyone can come and go as they please in the first place," Kyubey mutters and disappears.


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk looks around, they saw a potted plant, books, portable stove, a computer and a tv, she then went upstairs to see only one door.

They then went and placed a hand on the door not only unlock just Kyubey said it was a little open so they went in it looks alot like a library at the end of the room there is a few stairs and a platform where there are holograms and a long, brown haired girl with silver wings stood. If not for her unhealthy white skin and wings Frisk would have though she is human.

"So.. you've decided to come in here..." She replies," But before you can approach you'll have to prove yourself," Frisk gulps as her SOUL came out and everything turned black as soon she she gestured the holograms to disappear.

She then turns around, Frisk stood her ground, they knew human or not she won't be easy. Frisk looks at her choices, it says that Gretal looks through them, they shakily pressed the act button, Frisk frowns why are they scared? She then click flirt.

"Haha I don't think you want to go there," Gretal replies like she didn't take their flirt seriously frisk gulps as they dodged butterflies that follows them. They then pressed the act button again and tried talk," In a fight I don't think there is much talking," Gretal adds, Frisk yelps as the fire magic almost hits them.

She then tried begging, Gretal looks hesitant," Just swing the weapon kid, trust me it'll take more than a knife wound to hurt me," She replies. Frisk didn't even look at the FIGHT button and then presses the MERCY button since it was the next best option than threaten. Gretal looks at her choice," Don't be stupid the FIGHT button is on your left," She replies.

Frisk shook their head and then ducks as a rain of poison pollen showered at where their head were," Well if you're not going to FIGHT then I'll kill," Gretal replies, Frisk's eyes widen, her eyes reminded them of the person that appeared when they finished a genocide route.

Frisk is more determined and kept pressing the MERCY button, Gretal uses a rope to grab the button, Frisk is taken aback," What? This IS my home you know?" Gretal retorts as butterflies chased after Frisk, Frisk acts again and tried to flirt," Pft I have no interest in romance," Gretal replies and then grabbed the act button.

Frisk glares at her, Gretal smiles," Now will you press the FIGHT button?" Frisk just looks at her, Gretal frowns, Frisk realise that another MERCY button has shown up, they presses it," Where even-...?!" Gretal started but then rubbed her head and sigh," What did alphys do?" She sighs, Frisk shrugs," Gretal sits down," So you won't FIGHT then what do you want?" Gretal asks, Frisk is confused at the FIGHT and MERCY button though they are tempted to press the FIGHT button to see what happens, she decided to do the pascifist route till the end.

"I see you hesitated over the FIGHT button," Gretal raise an eyebrow, Frisk panics, Gretal rolls her eyes," Its fine, now you wanted to fill in your curiousity right?" Gretal asks, Frisk's lips quivered at the thought of ruining the pascifist route," Hey its fine, your EXP didn't increase and its not like we'll see each other again too," Gretal replies.

Frisk tilted her head," Yeah I can confirm that because this area is surrounded by a shield that only humans can pass through, its suposed to be a powerful shield but with much difficulty a human can pass through," Frisk scratched their chin, they entered here easily but didn't say that.

Frisk listens intently, Gretal looks at her and sigh," I'm actually a fairy, I used to have family and many fairies used to stay here but... due to the human and monster war all of them died except for me," Gretal replies, Frisk looks at her worriedly," Its fine kid, its all in the past, anyway the king thought I looked too much like a human so locked me here in order to prevent scaring monster children," She adds sarcastically, Frisk thinks of a way to cheer her up, they say that when they meet asgore again they'll tell him about her.

"You think you can convince the king when even h..." Gretal notices a faint black silouette and pursed her lips," He is a stuborn old goat," She warns, Frisk smiles. Gretal nods," Alright then if you need me I'll be here," Frisk leaves but before she did Gretal passed her a Moonlit flower," Carry this with you throughout your journey for me... please?" She asks, Frisk nods and keeps it, it follows them through resets, when they killed everyone even Gretal and Kyubey before and then when they released everyone but reset before they could tell asgore anything.

All of it was SAVED in the flower, finally Frisk didn't reset, tired already, she gave them their happy ending and even told asgore to release Gretal and he did, they sat at the edge of the world," So, you're leaving?" Gretal asks, Frisk nods," You're sure you'll never come back?" She asks looking at the monster and human children playing together happily, she smiles sadly," Remember about that flower I gave you?" She asks, Frisk nods and hands it over to her.

"Thank you," Gretal smiles and Frisk nods and leaves, Gretal say her goodbye and Frisk left, she frowns when she sees the flower, it is half dead, she smiles widely and then looks at the orange-red sky she can see a flicker of dark red, she smiles as she lets the flower turn into dust." It looks like no human can be fully pure," She replies, Kyubey flicks their tail," Ready?" Gretal raises her hands and lowers her hand and everything turned white


End file.
